Kingom Hearts: My Story
by Alex1991
Summary: After the battle against Xemnas somewhere far, far away darkness threatens another world and a new Key Master is chosen to protect it. Plz R&R it's my first time.
1. Chapter 1

**__**_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

After the battle against Xemnas and Organization XIII, the Keybladers and the worlds around them have restored back to their normal lives and ways. But, somewhere far, far, far away, out of Sora reach, a new Key Master has been chosen once more to fight against the evil that surrounds his world and his world only. Will he choose the "Path of Light" or the "Path of Darkness", his choice matters not, since his journey will start off like the rest: Birth by Sleep.

_**Chapter 1**_

All I saw was darkness. No activity, no environment, no wind, no sound, not even light. Everywhere I looked was pure darkness. Then a voice spoke to me.

"You have been chosen." It said softly.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around frightened, "Chosen for what?"

"Just like the many others, your journey will begin here." It answered as the voice echoed.

"Journey? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are the new member of the wielders of light." it explained and added, "You the new found hope of light and you will overcome the darkness."

"I don't understand." I said looking around darkness to see if anybody was in the darkness.

"Don't worry," it said calmly and added, "You will understand soon enough. "NOW WAKE UP!!!"

"Huh??" I said.

"Wake the heck up!" I heard my mom yell.

I opened my eyes and I was lying in my bed with the blanket over my head. I took the blanket off my head and I saw my mom standing in front of me.

"Come on Michael, get up," she said slapping my head and added, "You are going to be late for school."

After that, I got out of bed, brush my teeth, took a quick shower, got dressed, and left the house. A couple minutes after I left the house it started to rain. A couple minutes later it started to rain harder and thunder loudly. So I made a run for school and plus it was just around the corner. In no time I made it to school and surprisingly I made it to class on time. I went in class and sat at my table next to my best friend Chelsea.

"You should really get to school earlier Mike," She said removing her stuff from my desk, "I mean you came thirty seconds before the bell rang, that's a new record."

"You know I try, I really do." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." She giggled as she put her books on her desk, "How was your weekend?"

"Same thing that happens every weekend," I said putting my books on my desk as well, "I slept most of the time and went to the woods several times. How was yours?"

"The same thing that happens every weekend," she said softly, "I slept and I watched my stories."

_**Meanwhile…somewhere near the school…**_

"Who the hell is calling me?" I asked answering my cell phone, "Yeah, what do you want."

"Hey, it's Efrain," he answered, "I'm at the school, what should I do?"

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road," I said full of excitement, "send the Heartless in. That should bring the new Key Master out in the open."

"But boss, wouldn't innocent people get hurt?" he worried.

"I don't care about them," I said as my Keyblade flashed in my hand, "I just care about turning our so called Key Master into a Heartless. Now carry out our plan."

"Yes master." He said as he hung up the phone.

_**Meanwhile…in Michael's classroom…**_

While the class was doing their work I was sitting there thinking about the dream I had that morning.

"Hey Mike," She said with a concerned look on her face, "Are you ok?"

"No," I answered trying to hide the truth, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Because you look a little bit uneasy."

"Yes I'm fine." I answered getting up from my chair.

I went to check how it was outside, to see if it got worse or not. I looked out the window and the sky was black and it was raining harder than it was before I came to school. All of a sudden a lightening bolt strikes the window. At that very moment, everything stopped: the clock, the students, even the teacher's face cowering in fear. I took a moment and walked around the room and started to examine everybody. Then I heard that same voice, the voice from the dream.

"This is the beginning." it said calmly as usual.

"Not you again." I said with annoyance.

"Your journey…" it said as a weapon flashed in my hand, "…starts here."

"What's this?" I said examining it.

"It's called a Keyblade," it explained, "Only the chosen ones can wield the Keyblade."

"Why did you choose me?" I asked giving the keyblade a few practice swings.

"Because she told me to." It answered.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out." it said softly, "Now wake up.

"Why are you always telling…." I woke up before I can finish my sentence.

My head was lying upon Chelsea's lap. She was scared to death but, when I opened my eyes she started to cry.

"I thought I lost you." She said holding my head tightly.

"Hey… uh... Chelsea you're choking me." I said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry." She said quickly letting me go.

"What happened?" I asked as she helped me up from the ground.

"You were struck by lightening when you went to go look out the window." She explained.

"That's funny." I said looking at my almost burnt clothes, "I feel like million bucks, like nothing happened."

I walked in front of the now broken window and out of nowhere Chelsea pushes me.

"No, I'm not going to see you get hurt again." She said hugging me tightly.

"Okay." I said hugging her back, "I won't get near the window."

All of a sudden, the principal made an announcement on the P.A.

"All staff members lock your classrooms immediately," he seemed out of breath, "We are on red alert."

"I wonder why?" Chelsea asked.

"I can't describe them but they look like monsters from hell," He said breathing heavily, "We are being invaded by these monsters. God be with us all."

The P.A. hanged up.

"Oh no!" I said walking to the door.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked following me.

"Kathy, my sister, is still in the building." I said opening the door, "I have to get to her before the monsters do."

"You'll get hurt." she argued.

"If don't find her, she will." I argued back.

"Fine," She said going to the utility closet and grabbing a broomstick and added, "You're not going alone."

"Alright then lets go." I said as we ran down the hall, "she's on the second floor."

We ran down the hall and down to the second floor. Waiting there was the monsters we heard about and weren't they ugly. A boy also was there, he was little bit younger than me and he was defending his classroom from the monsters around it. I wanted to help but, there those monsters in the way.

"Chelsea," I said as the Keyblade flashed in my hands, "stand back."

I rushed towards them. I slashed one making it disappear. After I learned how to kill them, I started to take them down one by one and got more experienced with the keyblade. The other boy started to swing at the monsters with his bat. Then, I started cut through the monsters like it was a piece of cake. Then I stabbed one up against the lockers and my key blade got stuck.

"Shit..." I said as some monsters leaped into the air, "...damn."

So, I let go of the key and punched a monster out of window and kicked another making it poof. Then, the boy swung at a monster taking out some other monsters in the impact. He also smacked a monster out of a window. A monster tried to leap at him but, he kicked to the ground, held it to the ground with his foot and hit the monster with his bat.Finally, I took the keyblade out of the locker and stabbed the last monster clearing the hallway.

"Thanks for the help." The boy said catching his breath, "My name is Jafet."

"No problem," I said doing the same, "anytime."

"What brings you two to the second floor?" he asked getting up.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Chelsea answered.

"A girl named Kathy," he said looking out the window, "She's my best friend, I couldn't just let the monsters come for her. So I came to defend her class. Then I met you."

"I'm Michael, Kathy's my sister and we came for the same reasons." I said as the Keyblade flashed away.

"Oh, well she's in the classroom." He said opening the door, "Oh yeah if you're going to leave the first floor is clear."

"Thanks for the info." I said walking into the classroom as my sister waited scared.

"Thank god you're here." Kathy said hugging me.

"Come on we got to get out of here." I said running down the hall with the girls.

We went to the first floor and left the school. The sky was the same but, the rain stopped.

"Where to next Michael?" she asked as the Keyblade flashed in my hands.

The Keyblade shot a beam of light into the dark sky. The light pointed in the direction of my house.

"I think we go that way." I answered.

_**Meanwhile…in the school…**_

There were too many monsters I couldn't take them all on. I thought I was going to die. But, someone came out of nowhere and the same weapon that Michael had, flashed in his, but it looked different. He threw the weapon one time and sliced the heads of those monsters and it came back like a boomerang. Then he turned around and looked at me. He had a black coat on, the coat had flame designs on the sleeves and around the bottom, and I couldn't see his face because he had a blank white mask on, with two eye holes. One eye was dark brown and the other was dark red.

"Have you seen this boy?" He asked showing me a picture of Michael.

"Yes," I answered as I got up from the floor, "Why do you want to know?"

"Was he holding one of these?" he asked as he held the weapon in his hand.

"Yes, something like that." I answered.

"Thanks." He said walking down the hall as his weapon flashed away.

"Anytime," I replied and added, "Who are you?"

"I'm his brother." He answered as one of his eyes was glowing dark red.

**

* * *

**

So, what do you guys think? Chapter 2 will be posted as well, with or without reviews but, I would really like some advice from expert story writers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After we left the school, we started to follow the beam of light that lit up the dark sky. I still didn't know why I was chosen for the keyblade. After a little while of walking, I noticed that there was a black monster following us from the school. It jumped in the air and I quickly sliced it in half.

"Be on your guard guys," I said holding the keyblade tightly, "I think we got company."

All of a sudden the monsters started to come out the ground and poof out of nowhere.

"Guys run!" I yelled cleaving one monster and kicking another back.

Then I heard the girls scream. I turned around and a guy in black coat was carrying the girls unconscious. I couldn't see his face though; he was wearing a white mask with two eye holes. One eye was dark brown and the other was glowing bright yellow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern." He answered as a dark looking portal opened in back of him.

"Let them go!" I yelled rushing towards him.

"I'd rather not." He said walking through the portal.

I tried to catch him but, the portal disappeared seconds after he walked through it.

"Why are you running? Are you scared?" I said with anger.

"Not even close." He said coming out of a portal.

"Where are the girls?" I asked pointing my keyblade at him.

"They're somewhere safe," he said as a keyblade flashed in his hands, "you should be worried about yourself."

"The…keyblade??" I said and added, "How did you…"

"I was chosen too just like you…Michael." He said in an evil voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"All of us know your name."

"Who?"

"You don't have to worry about that." He said pointing his keyblade at me, "But, in the meantime, let's play a little game."

"I don't want to play a stupid game!" I yelled.

"Oh but, I think you do," he suggested, "If I win, you submit to me and do as I say and if you win… well we'll just have to see."

"I'm game." I said agreeing with the rules.

"Very well then." He said rushing towards me.

_**Meanwhile…somewhere else…**_

When I woke up, I was blindfolded and couldn't see much. Then moments later, someone removed the blindfold from my face. I saw three girls with black coats. They all had straight brown hair, the same length. One was older than the others, the next was the second oldest, and the last girl was the youngest out of the group.

"Well, well, looks like Alex is on a roll." The second oldest girl said to the group.

"Wow, two girls at once, that's great." The oldest said sarcastically.

"Do you think they're going to be added to the group." The youngest said in her childish voice.

"Added to what?" I asked.

"Shut up and mind your business." The oldest answered.

"Where are we?" I snapped.

"Nowhere, at least that's what he says." The second oldest girl answered.

"Who, Alex?" I asked with a confused look.

"Yes, Alex is that boy's brother," she explained, "The boy that was with you."

"Michael's brother," I said with astonishment, "Michael's brother died a year ago."

"Not exactly," the oldest girl added, "that's when he left."

"But, why?"

"Because he was….."

"That's enough Isa, not to much information." The oldest girl interrupted.

"Fine then," Isa said crossing her arms, "but Lily, you know she has to find out sooner or later."

"Yea but, not now," Lily argued and added, "He'll tell her and Kathy himself."

"How about I tell the story, you see it was in the middle of winter and it was a snowstorm…"

"Shut up Mary!!!!" Isa and Lily yelled simultaneously.

"Fine, you don't have to be so loud." Mary said crossing her arms.

_**Meanwhile…back where Michael's at…**_

He rushed towards me and swiftly swung his keyblade. I blocked it, then he quickly swung again and I dodged that. The man in the black coat was on the offensive striking every chance he got and me on the defensive blocking and dodging his attacks. He swung his keyblade downward, aiming for my head, but, I blocked it quickly making it a power struggle.

"It looks like your chances to get those girls back are very slim," he said pushing down on my keyblade, "You're weak. I don't know why she chose you to be her descendent of the keyblade, you are nothing compared to the others before, at least they put every last bit of their being in each battle."

"Oh yeah." I said struggling.

"Yeah."

"Well, take this!!" I yelled as power rushed to my keyblade creating a bright light.

He couldn't see anything but, I could. So, I rushed in to land a couple shots of my own. I swung my key and the attack struck him on the ribs and then I swung once more hitting him on the ribs once again. Those attacks brought him to his knees.

"This is the end!" I said bringing my keyblade upwards for the last attack.

I swung my keyblade down towards his head and it smacked him right on the mask that covered his face. The mask cracked, showing half his face.

"I win…" I said feeling victorious.

"I don't think so…" he said shooting a fireball out from his hand.

I fell to the floor feeling the heat of the fireball on my chest. I get back up like I didn't feel anything from the hit. I look down at the burnt spot on my shirt and ripped it off.

"Hahaha…," he laughed as he took off his mask and jacket, "now we're talkin', sometimes I like to fire things up."

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked touching the burn spot on my chest.

"That's not what you should be worrying about," he said making a fireball as he lifted the keyblade up with the other hand, "let's lighten the battle up a little."

He took the ball of fire and combined it with the keyblade. In an instant the keyblade was engulfed in a flame covering it from top to bottom.

"What? Are you scared?" he asked charging towards me.

"You don't scare me." I answered charging towards him.

Both of our keyblades collided and with each collision the fire falls from the keyblade but, it doesn't want to go out. Then our keys collided again and another power struggle began.

"Don't you feel the heat, the power." He said putting force on his key, "I'm stronger than you will ever be. YOU HEAR ME!!! I'M THE STRONGER ONE!!!"

"No you're not." I said pushing him back, "Some people gotta be beat sometimes, ain't that right Alex."

"What? How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm your freakin' brother. What are you talkin' about, how do I know you?" I answered, "I grew up with you for fifteen years dammit. You're my flesh and blood."

"How long did you know?" he added.

"When you hit me with that fire ball, I felt your pain." I answered putting more force on his keyblade.

"Unlike you… I FEEL NO PAIN!" He yelled kicking my keyblade away from my hand.

Then, he kicks me to the ground, stands over me and swings down at me. Without me thinking, I grabbed the keyblade. While holding the keyblade I felt the burning flame of it ripping my skin.

"How does it feel Michael?" He said pushing his key down towards my face, "how does it feel to be beaten by your little brother?"

"It feels… cold." I answered as I started see my breath.

"What??" he said as a tornado of snow surrounded us, "What's the meaning of this?"

I felt the cool sensation on the tip of my fingers. I gripped his keyblade and all of a sudden, gauntlets of ice was created on my hands.

"No… it's impossible." He said as the fire on his keyblade started to go out little by little, "…Shiva…"

I kicked as he was distracted by new powers

"What? Are you scared?" I said as my keyblade flashed in my hand but, this time it was covered in ice.

"I fear no one." He said jumping in the air, "NO ONE!!"

He came down for the attack but, I caught him and the keyblade in mid air. Then his keyblade started to freeze. The ice then took over the keyblade and Alex let go of the keyblade and fell to floor. He looked at me with a shocked look on his face

"Sometimes you can't win everything Alex," I said throwing his key to the floor and crushing it to pieces, "sometimes the weak become the strong."

"No… I mustn't fail." He said getting up from the floor.

"Give it up Al." I said as the ice on my hands dissolved.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Then he started to laugh out loud.

"Fine…you win this time but, next time be ready." He said walking into a dark portal that appeared in back of him.

"Hey wait, what about the girls?" I ask but, the portal already disappeared.

Then another portal opened and the girls were thrown out of it.

"Kat, Chelsea, are you guys okay?" I asked untying the rope that held them together.

"Yeah we're fine." Chelsea answered stretching out her arms.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kathy answered hugging me.

"Look, the light is still their." Chelsea said spotting the bright light shining in the sky.

"Yeah," I said looking at the girls, "Come on."


End file.
